Long Time No See
by 999 Shiki
Summary: Mizuki  Alice  and Fuji were best friends until they were separated because of an incident seven years ago. She comes to Seigaku looking for him, but will he remember her?


_Italics_= Third Person Regular=First Person ( )= First Person's Thoughts * *=Noises

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM PRINCE OF TENNIS.

The characters might be OOC gomen please bear with me.

* * *

_ In the mansion, it was mostly empty. The workers have all have either left or get fired by the master of this house. A little girl in one room and her parents are no where to be seen. There was only one door closed and it was the girl's, not knowing her parents have left the house. A chuckle could be heard throughout the house. "Saa. Hope family, let's see if you can survive this time," a silhouette said to itself. It lit a match and dropped it on the floor. The girl, oblivious about what will soon happen..._

I looked around yelling, "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" The whole room was on fire. When I had tried to run through the door, I see fire down both hallways. I was trapped on both sides of the hallway and there are no doors available for me to run through. The only way out is the window. There was a tree right outside my bedroom window. Hoping that I wouldn't slip, fall, or miss the tree, I grabbed the tree and started to climb down.

Even though I had a phobia of heights,(Wait that's not it), a phobia of falling to my death, I rather fall and have a quick death than get burned alive. Trying not to look down, I used my feet and hands to feel around for stable footholders. Almost killing myself at least five times, I finally reached the ground. I haven't noticed I was shaking furiously until both my feet touched the ground. I ran up to the front as fast as I could and only to see a small group of people. I saw that my parents weren't there.

* * *

"Oh my god! Alice!" my friend's mom yelled when she looked at me. I did a defense position when I heard her scream. She ran up and squished me in a tight hug. I feel her trembling and my shoulder getting wet. My friend and his little brother started running up to us. He had light-brown, shoulder-length hair and he always has his eyes closed and a smile on his face, but this time he didn't have a smile on his face. "We called the fire department but they haven't came yet," she said crying. "Where are you parents?" she asked wiping her tears with her hands after letting me go. After I thought about it for a while I finally said, "I don't know."

They stayed with me while they put the fire out. The fire truck took up half of the driveway. After I had responded to her question, I looked around for any signs of my parents until I finally noticed that their car was gone. I sat in the middle of my friend and his mom. I watched the fire burn as they put it out. I can feel someone staring at me. The small group started disperse after the fire trucks came. "I called your parents they shouldd've been here by now," I heard her mutter to herself.

After they finished putting the fire out, I got up, brushed my shorts and started walking towards the house. I heard footsteps coming after me as I walked up to the house. "Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said giving a push, trying to convince him. He didn't look convinced. The door was left wide open so some of the firemen could help put the fire out from the inside and also to look for any people that were still in the house. But of course they didn't find anyone else. The house looked like the haunted house I visited earlier this week with him. I walked up the stairs and saw some people go down.

"Are you someone that lived in this house," one said. Ignoring him, I continued walking up the steps. "Hey!" he said grabbing my arm. (I really don't feel like dealing with this.) "Answer my question, are you someone that lived here?" he said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"What's it to you?" I asked, not bothering to hide my anger. Surprised he let go of my arm.

"Stupid kid," I heard him mutter.

"If you didn't want me to hear that, next time speak quieter," I said turning to face his back with my arms crossed. My friend looked at me surprised. Even though he had met me three months ago, I've never showed this side of me.

"You fucking brat!" he yelled trying to run up the stairs. By then, we had already reached the top. Because of his weight and the ruined boards of the steps, his feet kept making holes in the floor. I smirked which made him furious and tried to get up faster, but because of his anger, he started stomping even harder and the floor boards gave way before he could've reached the top. Hearing a *THUMP* on the ground below made me feel satisfied.

The other firemen that were with him rolled his eyes when he yelled, "Hey! Get me out of here!" They started walking toward the basement door before I turned around to go o my room. My friend was tapping his foot and the ground. (Opps, I think I just made him mad.) "Come on let's check out my room," I said cheerfully.

"Don't you think you went over the top?"

"Not really..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Good cause I don't think you did either." We started laughing before heading to my room. When I walked through the door, I walked over to the closet. Inside was a big fire/flood-proof safe which held my important things in. The closet wasn't burned either. (Hmm...maybe they put the fire out before it reached my stuff.) I grabbed my over-shoulder-bag which was really too big for me, and opened the safe. (15-25-15-38) *CLICK* I looked inside. Inside were my grandmother's violin inside it's case, a picture of both mother and father of both parents, and music sheets given to me. And I put them all neatly in my oversized bag.

"Yosh, let's go," I said to him smiling.

"Hai," he replied having the same look he always does on his face. We walked out of the house, using the other case of stair, only to find my parents outside with my friend's mom and brother.

"Young lady! You know you are not supposed to play with fire! You're a big girl now, you should know better!" my mom screamed at me.

"But she didn't-" my friend started saying.

"Not a word out of you boy! You caused her to do this! Making her think playing with fire is okay!" she yelled at him. My dad just stood there and glared at me.

"Wha-? My son did no such thing! And I know Alice well enough that she will never play with fire!" his mom yelled back.

"You don't know anything about Alice, you're just a poor person that doesn't know her place! Come now Alice, this is the last time you are allowed outside and to talk and play with poor people." she yelled. Looking at him and his family made me feel increadibly upset. (It's my fault they got yelled at. My fault!) I felt tears fall down my face. And I see them looking at me with worry. My dad pulled my arm toward their car and pushed me in the back seat. I looked back at them and saw them wave goodbye. Feeling more tears falling, I waved back until I could no longer see them. When I stopped waving, I crawled into a ball and started crying silently.

_***Eight Years Later***_

"Seishun Gakuen, finally!" I said to myself looking at the school proudly. (So this is where he is. I can finally see him again after all these years! I have been looking for him ever since I ran away from that wretched place three years ago... I wonder if he still remembers me. I don't think he'll reconize me with this hoodie on. And it doesn't help that I have my hood on either. Well at least I have my zipper down so people won't think I'm a boy.) I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time, 4:30. (Maybe he's at tennis practice.) I walked through the gate and looked around to see another person watching them and nine people still practicing, but one that caught my interest was the shortest one in the group with a hat on, playing against another teen with a bandanna on his head.

I walked up to the person that was standing outside watching them. "Excuse me," I said. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you the coach?" I asked. She nodded and put her hand in front of me.

"I'm their coach, Ryuusaki," she said and we shook hands.

"I'm Yume," I said using a fake name.

"Oh, you play tennis too?" she said noticing the handle of my tennis racket sticking out of my bag. I nodded. An idea popped into my head.

"Can I play a quick match with you? Only three points onegaishimassu!" I begged. She started laughing and said, "Okay, okay, don't beg. Just let me get my tennis racket." She left and got her racket. Two people looked at me when I looked up, one had short dark brown hair and glasses and the other had black hair that seemed to stand up. I stared back. When I heard footsteps coming towards me, I snapped my head in that direction to see Ryuuzaki back with a racket in her hand.

"Okay, let's play," she said cheerfully. I nodded and we entered the caged tennis courts. They all stopped to look at me and Ryuuzaki walk to the court in the back where two people were previously playing, they moved so she could play a match. I took my racket out and put my bag on the floor. My racket was black and the grip tape was pure white.

I ignored the stares as Ryuuzaki asked, "Rough or smooth?"

"You can start first," I said. She shrugged and went to her place. "Don't go easy on me," I said loudly. She just laughed and said, "We'll see. We'll see." The game ended three-love. With me as the winner. Everyone there looked surprised, their coach lost and the person that won wasn't even panting or sweating.

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

"I don't go to school anymore."

She looked at me surprised and asked, "What do you mean by you don't go anymore?"

"It's exactly as I said it, I graduated high school a while ago too. You can even check the school's records, look for Yume Toushiro."

Everyone there stared at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, but I worked to try not to show it. "When did you graduate and how old are you now?" she asked.

I started to think, "Hmmmmm... I graduated around three years ago and I'm fifteen." They stared at me shocked. (I think I look dumb to them...or something...)

"Woah! That's amazing, even Inui didn't graduate yet," the black haired guy said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but people call me Momo," he said and put his hand in front of me.

"Yume Toushiro, just call me Yume," I said and shook hands. After that people started to introduce themselves to me except for three people, the one with the bandana, the one wearing the hat, and the one with glasses and dark brown hair. (Fuji didn't reconize me.) I tried not to frown. (Fuji Syuusuke, why don't you remember me?) I tried not to think about and tried to remember everyone's names, Ryuuzaki, Momo, Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Inui.

"How did you graduate high school at the age of twelve?" Inui asked me.

"I actually studied."

"You don't need to study?"

"Not really," I said when he started to write something in his book and mumbled, "Interesting." I tried to stiffle my laughter and it made noises. They all turned and looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at them which made them laugh in return. I turned my attention to the people that didn't introduce themselves.

"Their names are Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryouma, and Kaidou Kaoru," Fuji said.

"Hnnn..." I said. And I started walking over to them, I first started talking to who Fuji called Tezuka. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yume Toushiro. Please call me Yume," and I stuck out a hand.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," was all he said. (He's rude. Letting my hand stay akwardly in the air.) I made a face at him and everyone else laughed. I did the same for the other two, but the only person who bothered to shake my hand was the one named Kaidou. (Nice to know he's actually the nice one out of this group of three.) I pulled Kaidou and Echizen over to the group then went over to pull Tezuka. He didn't budge. I pulled harder, but instead of him moving, we fell...

"Damn! Should've moved," I said, making them laugh. Since Tezuka was on top, he got up and lent a hand. (HA! Your turn for your hand to feel akward!) I got up without his help and brushed my shorts. I pushed Tezuka over to the group and asked them, "Since you guys have a break from school for a week how about you spend it over at my place," I said smiling. They looked at me weirdly. "Don't worry eight other people will be there," I said. After I said that they nodded and I gave them information on where it is and my cell phone number in case they needed help getting there. I said my goodbye and left.

"Wait, Nya!" Eiji yelled. I turned around and saw him breathing heavily. "You walk too fast. And what are we supposed to bring?"

"Tennis stuff, clothes, swimsuits. Like those stuff."

"Nya, we're gonna go swimming?"

"Yup!" I said smiling.

"Yay!" he said before pushing my head down a little and started running back to his friends to tell the news.


End file.
